Anti-Idle: The Game/Achievements
This is a comprehensive list of all achievements (and any relevant additional information) as of version 1300. Level Achievements 24 Achievements are given for reaching certain levels. *'Level Up!' - Level 2 (20 Exp) *'Newbie Anti-Idler' - Level 10 (2,940 Exp) *'Good Anti-Idler' - Level 20 (24,890 Exp) *'Better Anti-Idler' - Level 30 (85,840 Exp) *'Great Anti-Idler' - Level 40 (205,790 Exp) *'Item Unlocker' - Level 50 (404,740 Exp) *'Skilled Anti-Idler' - Level 65 (895,040 Exp) *'Awesome Anti-Idler' - Level 80 (1,675,590 Exp) *'Expert Anti-Idler' - Level 100 (3,284,490 Exp) *'Genius Anti-Idler' - Level 120 (5,689,390 Exp) *'Master Anti-Idler' - Level 150 (11,139,240 Exp) *'Grand Master Anti-Idler' - Level 200 (26,468,990 Exp) *'Lifeless King' - Level 250 (51,773,740 Exp) *'Bronze Trophy Anti-Idler' - Level 300 (89,553,490 Exp) *'Silver Trophy Anti-Idler' - Level 400 (212,537,990 Exp) *'Gold Trophy Anti-Idler' - Level 500 (415,422,490 Exp) *'Scoreboard Destroyer' - Level 600 (718,206,990 Exp) *'World's Best Anti-Idler' - Level 800 (1,703,475,990 Exp) *'Better Than The Best' - Level 1000 (3,328,344,990 Exp) *'Not The Max Level' - Level 1337 (7,957,676,920 Exp) *'It's Still Not Over!' - Level 2000 (26,646,689,990 Exp) *'Isn't It Getting Boring?' - Level 3000 (89,955,034,990 Exp) *'The Game That Never Ends' - Level 5000 (416,541,724,990 Exp) *'Master of The Universe' - Level 9001 (2,430,405,105,000 Exp) Coin Saving Achievements 21 Achievements are given for accumulating certain amounts of coins. These coins must be unspent, i.e. you must have the required amount of amount all at once. 16 are given for gold coins and 5 for green coins. Gold Coins *'First Coins' - 15,000 Coins *'High Roller' - 25,000 Coins *'Money Saver' - 50,000 Coins *'Money Keeper' - 100,000 Coins *'Coin Collector' - 250,000 Coins *'Half-Millionaire' - 500,000 Coins *'Millionaire' - 1,000,000 Coins *'Rich Man' - 2,500,000 Coins *'Too Much To Spend' - 5,000,000 Coins *'That's With Seven Zeros!' - 10,000,000 Coins *'Coin Gates?' - 25,000,000 Coins *'Fifty Million!' - 50,000,000 Coins *'New Digit Unlocked' - 100,000,000 Coins *'God of Gold' - 250,000,000 Coins *'Billionaire' - 1,000,000,000 Coins *'Mountain of Coins' - 25,000,000,000 Coins Green Coins *'Green Coin Saver' - 5,000 Coins *'Green Coin Keeper' - 10,000 Coins *'Green Coin Collector' - 25,000 Coins *'Green Coin Master' - 50,000 Coins *'That's No Longer A Lot' - 250,000 Coins Reward Collecting Achievements 42 Achievements are given for collecting rewards from the Progress Bar. 14 are given for Idle Mode, 14 for Anti-Idle, and 14 for the combined total of both modes. Total Rewards *'First Rewards' - 10 Rewards *'More Rewards' - 50 Rewards *'Reward Claimer I' - 100 Rewards *'Reward Claimer II' - 250 Rewards *'Reward Claimer III' - 500 Rewards *'Reward Collector I' - 1,000 Rewards *'Reward Collector II' - 2,500 Rewards *'Reward Collector III' - 5,000 Rewards *'Reward Specialist' - 10,000 Rewards *'Reward Addict' - 25,000 Rewards *'Reward Maniac' - 50,000 Rewards *'Reward Master' - 100,000 Rewards *'Reward Grand Master' - 250,000 Rewards *'Reward Psychopath?' - 500,000 Rewards Anti-Idle Mode *'Tutorial Complete!' - 5 Rewards *'Getting The Idea' - 10 Rewards *'Junior Mouse Mover' - 50 Rewards *'Mouse Mover' - 100 Rewards *'Idle Mode Exists?' - 250 Rewards *'Anti-IdleMode' - 500 Rewards *'Actually Playing' - 1,000 Rewards *'Real Anti-Idler' - 2,500 Rewards *'The Meaning of Anti-Idle' - 4,200 Rewards *'God of Anti-Idle' - 10,000 Rewards *'Anti-Idle Maniac' - 25,000 Rewards *'Unbelievable Statistic' - 50,000 Rewards *'Anti-Idle Master' - 100,000 Rewards *'Anti-Idle Grand Master' - 250,000 Rewards Idle Mode *'Idle Mode GET!' - 5 Rewards *'Z0MG ANOTHER IDLE GAEM!?' - 10 Rewards *'Automatic Player' - 50 Rewards *'True Automatic Player' - 100 Rewards *'Idle Mode User' - 250 Rewards *'Idle Mode Abuser' - 500 Rewards *'Robot Abuser' - 1,000 Rewards *'Worst Idle Game Ever!' - 2,500 Rewards *'Automatic Reward Claimer' - 5,000 Rewards *'God of Idle' - 10,000 Rewards *'Idle Maniac' - 25,000 Rewards *'Idle Mode Without Idling' - 50,000 Rewards *'Idle Master' - 100,000 Rewards *'Idle Grand Master' - 250,000 Rewards Tree Harvesting Achievements 22 Achievements are given for harvesting trees from the Garden. 11 are given for the number of trees harvested, and 11 are given for the total income made from harvesting. Trees Harvested *'This Is Called 'Harvest'?' - 1 Tree *'Another Harvest' - 2 Trees *'Yay Garden!' - 5 Trees *'Tree Harvester' - 10 Trees *'Tree Hugger' - 25 Trees *'Tree Lover' - 50 Trees *'Green Thumb' - 100 Trees *'Super Farmer' - 250 Trees *'Garden Madness' - 500 Trees *'Garden Master' - 1,000 Trees *'need autoharvest 1/5' '''- 2,500 Trees '''Income Made *'Early Income' - 50,000 Coins *'First Trees' - 100,000 Coins *'Coin Harvester' - 250,000 Coins *'Expert Farmer' - 500,000 Coins *'Late Income' - 1,000,000 Coins *'Corny Trees' - 2,500,000 Coins *'Coiny Trees' - 5,000,000 Coins *'Diligent Farmer' - 10,000,000 Coins *'Famous Farmer' - 25,000,000 Coins *'No Need For Crops' - 50,000,000 Coins *'Achievement Harvester' - 100,000,000 Coins Arena Achievements 87 Achievements are given for various things in the Arena. 6 of these are also "Secret" Achievements. Killing Enemies 31 Achievements are given for defeating enemies in the Arena: 10 for the total enemies killed, 10 for white-name (near your level) enemies, 10 for red-name (higher than your level) enemies, and 1 for a "special" enemy. *'New (To) Arena' - 50 Total Enemies *'First Invisible Blood' - 100 Total Enemies *'Ouch!' - 250 Total Enemies *'Owie!' - 500 Total Enemies *'Arghhhhhh...' - 1,000 Total Enemies *'Pain' - 2,500 Total Enemies *'Painmaster' - 5,000 Total Enemies *'Destroyer of Pixels' - 12,500 Total Enemies *'That's Not Too Many!' - 50,000 Total Enemies *'Battle Arena Conqueror' - 250,000 Total Enemies *'Newbie Hunter' - 10 White-name Enemies *'Novice Hunter' - 25 White-name Enemies *'Trainee' - 50 White-name Enemies *'Still In Training' - 100 White-name Enemies *'They Give More EXP!' - 250 White-name Enemies *'Bronze Hero' - 500 White-name Enemies *'Silver Hero' - 1,000 White-name Enemies *'Platinum Hero' - 2,500 White-name Enemies *'Overgrind' - 5,000 White-name Enemies *'Somebody Special' - 10,000 White-name Enemies *'It's Dangerous!' - 5 Red-name Enemies *'That Was Hard!' - 10 Red-name Enemies *'Risktaker' - 25 Red-name Enemies *'Ultimate Risktaker' - 50 Red-name Enemies *'They Aren't That Strong!' - 100 Red-name Enemies *'Potion Burner' - 250 Red-name Enemies *'Amazing Hunter' - 500 Red-name Enemies *'Master Hunter' - 1,000 Red-name Enemies *'Grand Master Hunter' - 2,500 Red-name Enemies *'Legendary Hunter' - 5,000 Red-name Enemies *'Now You're A Hero' (Secret Achievement) -'' Defeat the Grinning Colossus. (Note: The rope is the only effective weapon against it.) Pixel Collecting 10 Achievements are given for collecting Pixels in the Arena. Like the Coin Achievements, these Pixels must be unspent and therefore accumulated all at one time. *'Pixel? Coins?' - 1,500 Pixels *'Pixel Collector''' - 2,500 Pixels *'Pixel Saver' - 5,000 Pixels *'A Lot of Pixels' - 10,000 Pixels *'Pixel Specialist' - 25,000 Pixels *'Pixel Enthusiast' - 50,000 Pixels *'Pixel Master' - 100,000 Pixels *'Pixel King' - 250,000 Pixels *'Halfway There!' - 500,000 Pixels *'Saved For Bestiary' - 1,000,000 Pixels Combo-related 12 Achievements are related to your combo count in the Arena. 11 require a certain number of hits, while the last requires something different. *'First Attack' - 1 Hit *'What's A Combo?' - 10 Hits *'Can't Touch This!' - 25 Hits *'Good Combo!' - 50 Hits *'Nice Combo!' - 100 Hits *'Awesome Combo!' - 250 Hits *'Combo Maniac' - 500 Hits *'Combo Master' - 1,000 Hits *'Combo King' - 2,500 Hits *'Half of Maximum' - 5,000 Hits *'Max Combo!' (Secret Achievement) ''- 9,999 Hits *'Combo Waster''' (Secret Achievement) - Use the "Combo Breaker" ability 7 times (requires at least 200 combo each use) Area Mastery 17 Achievements are given for "mastering" areas in the Arena. "Mastering" an area requires defeating a certain amount (which varies) within the area. Two are "Secret". *'Training Zone 1 Master' - 500 Enemies *'Training Zone 2 Master' - 1,000 Enemies *'Mystic Forest Master' - 2,500 Enemies *'Night Forest Master' - 2,500 Enemies *'Sky Master' - 5,000 Enemies *'Deadlands Master' - 5,000 Enemies *'Desert Master' - 10,000 Enemies *'Beach Master' - 10,000 Enemies *'Binary Battlefield Master' - 25,000 Enemies *'Dragon Cave Master' - 25,000 Enemies *'Pirate Ship Master' - 50,000 Enemies *'Polluted Sky Master' - 5,000 Enemies *'Secret Beach Master' - 10,000 Enemies *'Scary Graveyard Master' - 25,000 Enemies *'Dark Pyramid Master' - 50,000 Enemies (Dark Pyramid is the "real" name for the "Epic Pyramid Battle") *'Awesomeness' (Secret Achievement) ''- Kill 1250 creatures in a single session of Hidden Pyramid Battle Arena *'This One Is Obvious''' (Secret Achievement) ''- ??,??? Enemies in "Where is this I don't even..." Bestiary Level 12 Achievements are given for having a certain Bestiary level. These achievements can be done before actually buying the Bestiary and are triggered automatically - you don't even need to view it to get them. *'What's A Bestiary?' - Level 100 *'First Monsters''' - Level 200 *'Stamp Collector' - Level 300 *'Monster Collector' - Level 400 *'Dr. Monster' - Level 500 *'Monster Expert' - Level 600 *'Variety Killer' - Level 700 *'Knowledgeable Fighter' - Level 800 *'Information Addict' - Level 900 *'Master Explorer' - Level 1,000 *'Master Researcher' - Level 1,100 *'Arena Destroyer' - Level 1,200 Misc. Achievements 6 Achievements in the Arena are given for other reasons: 4 for collecting items and 2 for missions. *'First Loots' - 100 Drops *'Looter' - 500 Drops *'Reward For Being Active' - 2,500 Drops *'Auto-Looter Needed' - 10,000 Drops *'Time Machine Related' (Secret Achievement) ''- Find the secret pet Hubert by visiting the time machine while it's 10.01% to 25% repaired, and feed it once. *'Mission Complete!' - Complete 1 mission. Go to the Safe Zone and click on the person to receive one. *'Helpful Person''' (Secret Achievement) ''- Complete 33 missions Button Achievements 14 Achievements are given for using the Button Machine. 9 are given for clicking a certain amount of times, and 5 are given for breaking it a certain amount of times. One is a "Secret" Achievement. *'Button Machine GET!' - 100 Clicks *'Button Presser''' - 200 Clicks *'Button Masher' - 500 Clicks *'Button M4sh3r' - 1,000 Clicks *'Mouse Masher' - 2,500 Clicks *'Auto-Clicker' - 5,000 Clicks *'Better Than Auto-Clicker' - 10,000 Clicks *'Bored Machine' - 25,000 Clicks *'Still Doing It?' (Secret Achievement) - 52,000 Clicks *'Button Breaker' - 1 Button Broken *'Button Destroyer' - 5 Buttons Broken *'Mouse Breaker' - 10 Buttons Broken *'Unlucky Person' - 25 Buttons Broken *'Button Hater' - 50 Buttons Broken Illegal Money Printer Achievements 15 Achievements are given for using the Illegal Money Printer. 6 for money printed, 6 for upgrading it, and 3 for charging it. *'First Illegal Money' - 25,000 Coins *'It Prints... Coins?' - 100,000 Coins *'It's Worth Upgrading' - 500,000 Coins *'More Illegal Money' - 2,500,000 Coins *'A Lot of Illegal Money' - 10,000,000 Coins *'This Is Illegal, You Know' - 50,000,000 Coins *'Printer Unlocked!' - Level 1 *'Illegal Upgrade' - Level 2 *'More Illegal' - Level 4 *'Extremely Illegal' - Level 7 *'Coins Spent For More Coins' - Level 10 *'Max Upgrader' - Level 13 *'Battery Charged!' - 200 Power Charged *'Battery Supercharged!' - 1,000 Power Charged *'Chargin' Mah Battery' - 5,000 Power Charged Arcade Achievements 21 Achievements are given by the arcade: 5 for each game, with one of those five being an accumulated score over all of your played games. One is "Secret". *'Pong Newbie' - 150 Points on Pong *'Pongregate' - 300 Points on Pong *'Pwngregate' - 500 Points on Pong *'PWN-greg-ate' - 800 Points on Pong *'Survivor' (Secret Achievement) - Make the game last the full 5 minutes (Don't die at all.) *'Newbie Avoider' - 50 Points on Ultimate Avoidance *'Good Avoider' - 125 Points on Ultimate Avoidance *'Amazing Avoider' - 250 Points on Ultimate Avoidance *'Master Avoider' - 500 Points on Ultimate Avoidance *'Math Solver' - 35,000 Points on Math Master *'Math Master' - 75,000 Points on Math Master *'Alternative Calculator' - 125,000 Points on Math Master *'Lower The Requirements!' - 225,000 Points on Math Master *'What Are These Numbers?' - 50,000 Points on Mind Sweeper *'That's How You Play It' - 200,000 Points on Mind Sweeper *'Treasure Hunter' - 800,000 Points on Mind Sweeper *'Mind Destroyer' - 2,500,000 Points on Mind Sweeper *'Pong-A-Lot' - 4,500 Points Accumulated on Pong *'Just Avoid' - 3,500 Points Accumulated on Ultimate Avoidance *'Math Like Mad' - 2,500,000 Points Accumulated on Math Master *'Square Clicker' - 20,000,000 Points Accumulated on Mind Sweeper Mystery Shop Achievements 5 Achievements are given for having a certain amount of Mystery Points in the shop accumulated and unspent. *'Mystery Achievement' - 6 Points *'Mystery Saver' - 66 Points *'Mystery Maniac' - 666 Points *'Mystery Master' - 6,666 Points *'Mysterious Mystery' - 66,666 Points Quest Achievements 5 Achievements are given by doing a certain amount of quests. *'Quest Complete!' - 1 Quest *'First Quests' - 4 Quests *'Quest Specialist' - 12 Quests *'Quest Maniac' - 24 Quests *'Quest Master' - 40 Quests Stadium Achievements 20 Achievements are given for doing various things in the Stadium: 4 for winning races, 4 for unlocking difficulties, 2 for ability points, 4 for race speed, and 6 for winning bets (3 for number, 3 for coins). *'Stadium Unlocked' - 10 Races *'Newbie Racer' - 25 Races *'Diligent Racer' - 50 Races *'Keyboard Basher' - 100 Races *'Solo Mode Unlocked' - Unlock Difficulty 5 *'Another Level Unlocked' - Unlock Difficulty 15 *'Getting Impossible' - Unlock Difficulty 50 *'Difficulty 100 GET!' - Unlock Difficulty 100 *'First Abilities' - 100 Ability Points *'Last Abilities' - 400 Ability Points *'Good Start' - Finish in 16 seconds *'Great Start' - Finish in 12 seconds *'Not A Start' - Finish in 8 seconds *'Speed of Light' - Finish in 5 seconds *'Beginner's Luck' - Win 10 bets *'Better Better' - Win 25 Bets *'Future Teller' - Win 50 Bets *'Lucky Money' - Win 100,000 Coins through betting *'Big Winnings' - Win 1,000,000 Coins through betting *'Lucky Star' - Win 10,000,000 Coins through betting Progress Bar Upgrades 14 Achievements are given from upgrading the progress bar to certain speeds. 7 are given each for Idle and Anti-Idle Mode, and 2 of them are "Secret" Achievements. Idle Mode *'Only Two Percent!?' - 32% (500 Green Coins) *'It's So Slow!' - 40% (3,000 Green Coins) *'Idle More Lover' - 55% (8,000 Green Coins) *'Idle Mode Madness' - 70% (15,000 Green Coins) *'Almost As Fast' - 85% (27,000 Green Coins) *'Ultimate Speed' - 95% (46,000 Green Coins) *'Still Worse?' (Secret Achievement) - 99.99% (about 150,000 Green Coins) Anti-Idle Mode *'What Is This?' - 102% (500 Green Coins) *'Faster' - 120% (4,000 Green Coins) *'Even Faster' - 145% (10,500 Green Coins) *'Anti-Idle Mode Madness' - 170% (21,000 Green Coins) *'Almost Twice As Fast' - 185% (33,000 Green Coins) *'The Old Noob Days...' - 195% (52,000 Green Coins) *'Updates Hate You!' (Secret Achievement) - 200% (rounded; about 200,000 Green Coins) Pet Achievements 22 Achievements are given for doing things to your pet. 8 are from feeding your pet, 8 from killing it, and 6 for other (unrelated) things. Those last 6 are also "Secret" Achievements. *'OM NOM NOM' - Feed 5 times *'OM NOM NOM NOM' - Feed 10 times *'OM NOM NOM NOM NOM' - Feed 25 times *'OM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM' - Feed 50 times *'Pet Feeder' - Feed 100 times *'Pet Lover' - Feed 250 times *'Pet Trainer' - Feed 500 times *'Pet Master' - Feed 1,000 times *'MON MON MO' - Kill 1 pet *'MON MON MON MO' - Kill 2 pets *'MON MON MON MON MO' - Kill 5 pets *'I Wasn't Watching?' - Kill 10 pets *'Who Would Eat Coins?' - Kill 25 pets *'It Can't Die Anyway' - Kill 50 pets *'Pet Hater' - Kill 100 pets *'Pet Killer' - Kill 250 pets *'Pillage The Pet' (Secret Achievement) - "Throw" your pet 1337 pixels high by clicking it, dragging quickly, and letting go. *'SHUT DOWN EVERYTHING!' (Secret Achievement) - Successfully feed "President Madagascar" *'PWNed' (Secret Achievement) - Try to "throw" a slime pet *'I Seriously Did This' (Secret Achievement) - Feed "randomghost" twice. (Note: It's hunger only goes down between 8 PM and 4 AM as determined by your computer's clock) *'Time Machine Related' (Secret Achievement) ''- Find the secret pet Hubert by visiting the time machine while it's 10.01% to 25% repaired, and feed it once. *'Never Give Up''' (Secret Achievement) ''- Feed the "greg" pet 1,000 times. Lolmarket Achievements 7 Achievements are given for using the Lolmarket. 6 are for total profit and the last is a "Secret" Achievement. *'PROFIT!!!' - 200 Green Coins *'MORE PROFIT!!!' - 1,000 Green Coins *'EVEN MORE PROFIT!!!' - 5,000 Green Coins *'Gem Trader''' - 20,000 Green Coins *'Lolmarket Master' - 100,000 Green Coins *'Lolmarket Grand Master' - 500,000 Green Coins *'Serious Business' (Secret Achievement) - Buy Market Expansions (Shop: Features pg. 2) until you can hold 50 gems of each type. Time Achievements 15 Achievements are given for time spent on the game. 8 are for accumulated total playing time and 7 are for the longest single session (playing time without reloading) you've had. *'Game Tester' - 10 Minutes *'Quite Fun' - 30 Minutes *'Time Waster' - 90 Minutes *'Time Killer' - 300 Minutes *'Day Splitter' - 1,440 Minutes (1 day) *'I Like Bad Games' - 4,320 Minutes (3 days) *'Week Splitter' - 10,080 Minutes (1 week) *'Time Badly Spent' - 40,320 Minutes (4 weeks) *'Still Playing?' - 60 Minutes without reloading *'Two Hours' - 120 Minutes without reloading *'Three Hours' - 180 Minutes without reloading *'Anti-Refresher' - 240 Minutes without reloading *'Anti-Rester' - 300 Minutes without reloading *'Anti-Life' - 360 Minutes without reloading *'Forgot (How) To Turn Off' - 420 Minutes without reloading Achievement Achievements Achievements are also awarded as each tenth achievement all the way up to your 300th one (30 achievements total). *'10th Achievement' - 9 Achievements *'20th Achievement' - 19 Achievements *'30th Achievement' - 29 Achievements *'40th Achievement' - 39 Achievements *'50th Achievement' - 49 Achievements *'60th Achievement' - 59 Achievements *'70th Achievement' - 69 Achievements *'80th Achievement' - 79 Achievements *'90th Achievement' - 89 Achievements *'100th Achievement' - 99 Achievements *'110th Achievement' - 109 Achievements *'120th Achievement' - 119 Achievements *'130th Achievement' - 129 Achievements *'140th Achievement' - 139 Achievements *'150th Achievement' - 149 Achievements *'160th Achievement' - 159 Achievements *'170th Achievement' - 169 Achievements *'180th Achievement' - 179 Achievements *'190th Achievement' - 189 Achievements *'200th Achievement' - 199 Achievements *'210th Achievement' - 209 Achievements *'220th Achievement' - 219 Achievements *'230th Achievement' - 229 Achievements *'240th Achievement' - 239 Achievements *'250th Achievement' - 249 Achievements *'260th Achievement' - 259 Achievements *'270th Achievement' - 269 Achievements *'280th Achievement' - 279 Achievements *'290th Achievement' - 289 Achievements *'300th Achievement' - 299 Achievements Miscellaneous Achievements Various Achievements are given for various other tasks throughout the game. This section lists 21 Achievements, 1 of which is "Secret". *'Welcome To Anti-Idle!' - Play 1 time *'Welcome Back' - Play 2 times *'Welcome Back Again' - Play 3 times *'Fifth Visit' - Play 5 times *'Tenth Visit' - Play 10 times *'Revenue Generator '- Play 15 times *'Mad Refresher' - Play 20 times *'Anti-Earthquake' (Secret Achievement) - Play 26 times *'This Is An Achievement' - View the Achievement screen 1 time *'Another Achievement' - View the Achievement screen 5 times *'Another Another Achievement' - View the Achievement screen 25 times *'Achievement Addict' - View the Achievement screen 100 times *'This Screen Is Boring' - View the Stats screen 1 time *'Help!' - View the Help screen 1 time *'Lawyer' - View the Help screen 10 times *'600% Boost Unlocked' - Have at least 600% Max. Boosts *'700% Boost Unlocked' - Have at least 700% Max. Boosts *'800% Boost Unlocked' - Have at least 800% Max. Boosts *'900% Boost Unlocked' - Have at least 900% Max. Boosts *'1000% Boost Unlocked' - Have at least 1000% Max. Boosts *'A Winner Is You '- Win 100 times in TukkunFCG Secret Achievements 28 Achievements are "Secret", i.e. there are no clear instructions in-game on how to get them. Some of these are also listed in other sections. *'Cheater' - Anywhere in the game, type "UP, UP, DOWN, DOWN, LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT, RIGHT, B, A" with the directions on the arrow keys. (Note: This also gives you 10% more boosts and can be done once per level.) *'Pillage The Pet' - "Throw" your pet 1337 pixels high buy clicking it, dragging quickly, and letting go. *'Knowledge' - Buy the "Did you know?" item (Shop: Background Object pg. 1) and have it display 2,000 "Did you know?" statements. *'Lost Again' - Lose "The Game" 50 times. Anti-Idle counts whenever you see it mentioned in a "Did you know?" and seeing the "Lose The Game" Filter (Shop: Filter pg.3) as losing, with 30 minutes between "losses". *'Still Worse?' - Upgrade the Idle Mode Bar speed to 99.99%. (costs about 150,000 Green Coins total) *'Secret Title Changer' - Change your title to a secret achievement by clicking its gem on the Achievements screen. *'Max Combo!' - Reach a combo of 9,999 in the Battle Arena. *'SHUT DOWN EVERYTHING! '- Successfully feed the "President Madagascar" pet. *'Support Dragonewyn!' - Buy the Special Edition BG (Shop: Floor pg. 6) and equip it. Move the box away and click the space it covered. *'Walked Through' - Type "tJv89gX6" into the secret text box in the Achievements page. It's about halfway between the last achievement gems and the very bottom of the scroll box. *'Anti-Earthquake' - Load up Anti-Idle 26 times *'Anti-Escaped' - Buy and equip the Dark Room 137 item (Shop: Background Cover pg. 2), then click on the door. *'PWNed' - Try to "throw" a slime pet. *'Combo Waster' - Use the "Combo Breaker" ability in the Arena 7 times (requires at least 200 combo each use) *'Still Doing It?' - Click the Button 52,000 times *'Fake News!' - Buy the Super Microphone item (Shop: Right Hand pg. 4) and use it to broadcast a fake message into the "Breaking News" box *'Now You're A Hero' -'' Defeat the Grinning Colossus. (Note: The rope is the only effective weapon against it.) *'Updates Hate You!' - Upgrade the Anti-Idle More Bar speed to 200% (rounded; costs about 200,000 Green Coins total) *'Serious Business''' - Buy Market Expansions (Shop: Features pg. 2) until you can hold 50 gems of each type in the Lolmarket. *'I Seriously Did This' - Feed the "Randomghost" pet twice. (Note: It's hunger only goes down between 8 PM and 4 AM as determined by your computer's clock) *'Necronomnomnomiconquerer' - Defeat 21 Level 7 opponents in TukkunFCG *'This One Is Obvious' - Just kidding, it isn't obvious. You have to kill enemies in the Mystic Path... a lot (*cough* 1337 *cough*), until you get this. *'Survivor' - Play Pong in the arcade... and survive for the entire 600 seconds. *'Reach Level 11' - Reach level 11 in TukkunFCG *'Awesomeness' - Kill 1250 creatures in a single session of Hidden Pyramid Battle Arena *'Time Machine Related' - Find the secret pet Hubert by visiting the time machine while it's 10.01% to 25% repaired, and feed it once. *'Helpful Person' - Complete 33 missions in the Batle Arena *'Never Give Up' - Get 1,000 fake badges from the "greg" pet. Achievements